


Haikyuu!! Timestamps

by notkageyamasprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu Scenarios, Suggestive Themes, haikyuu fluff, haikyuu imagine, haikyuu imagines, haikyuu timestamps, haikyuu!! fluff, haikyuu!! timestamps, hq fluff, hq timestamps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkageyamasprincess/pseuds/notkageyamasprincess
Summary: A collection of works where various Haikyuu!! boys are spending time with the reader at different times of day.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Haikyuu!! Timestamps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> genre/warnings: fluff, no smut just talking about sex near the end, suggestive themes

You shifted on the couch and settled back into his warm torso when you found a comfortable position. You put on a movie about a half hour ago, but now, it was more like background noise to you. To be honest, you were paying much more attention to the feeling of Akaashi’s fingers running through your hair and massaging your scalp. Ever since he figured out that you loved the feeling of your hair getting played with, he’s taken it upon himself to pamper you every chance he gets. Embraced by his body heat, the steady rise and fall of his chest, and the muted chatter coming from the tv, you let his hands lull you into sleep. Your eyelids got heavier and heavier, and your breaths eventually settled into a constant rhythm.

* * *

You felt a gentle tugging sensation on your hair and you slowly stirred awake. “Hmm? Baby, what are you doing?” You heard the sound of an elastic band snapping in place. “Sorry, did I wake you up? I learned how to Dutch braid the other day. I thought I’d try it on you.” You sleepily made a move to turn around and tried to look at him only for him to coax your head back in position. “Hold on a minute, I’m almost done with the other side.”

You looked sideways to find the end credits of the film playing on the screen. “Is the movie already finished? Oh no, ‘m sorry Keiji, I know you wanted us to watch it together and I just went and fell asleep,” you pouted. Akaashi chuckled and kissed the back of your head. “Don’t apologize, angel. There’s always next time. Plus, it got kinda boring anyways without your little side comments to help it along.” You took the opportunity to stretch out your legs, letting out a noise of satisfaction. “Sounds like you had a nice nap,” he observed. “Mmhm, I did. In fact, I think I had the best nap of my life.”

You twisted your body to face him. “Hey, maybe you should move in and sleep with me every day,” you joked. “It would really do wonders for my insomnia.” His cheeks turned a dusty shade of pink, barely detectable, but his stunned expression gave him away. He paused for a second as it dawned on him. “Of course. You were talking about the other kind of sleep. I’d be happy to oblige.” Your lips formed an ‘o’ as you realized why he was so caught off guard, then smirked devilishly. “I was obviously talking about the _other_ kind of sleep. What did you think I meant?” He brought a hand up to his face, partially covering his eyes. “Just drop it, please.”

Nope, not a chance. Your boyfriend hardly ever slipped up, you were not letting him off the hook so easily. “Aww, babe, why are you embarrassed? It’s not anything we haven’t done before,” you cooed.

“Don’t tease me, ____.”

“Actually, my offer still stands. I mean, for _that_ kind of sleep. I heard that melatonin can be released after sex which is really good for making you feel drowsy,” you pretended to muse.

He frowned. “____, I’m warning you, stop.”

“Or else what?” you challenged.

He narrowed his eyes. You squealed as Akaashi suddenly stood up and scooped you into his arms, carrying you towards the bedroom in quick strides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this went in a totally different direction than i planned guys, i swear i was going to write pure fluff all the way through idk what happened.


End file.
